


5 times Gigi thought about kissing Crystal, and 1 time Crystal kissed her

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Its a 5 and 1 fic, M/M, She/her pronouns used throughout, it just happened and was meant to be a drabble, some mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Crystal’s just sweet, and she not kissed anyone in a while. It’s nothing worth dwelling on."Its exactly what it says on the tin
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	5 times Gigi thought about kissing Crystal, and 1 time Crystal kissed her

1.

Gigi first thought about kissing Crystal is during their second week. 

RuPaul is talking to Crystal from across the room. The others are listening in half heartedly, since the stress of the day has not yet reached breaking point. 

Ru says something, and laughs, and for a moment Crystal just looks so, so confused. She’s twirling a bit of her curly dark hair between her fingers, obviously a little out of her comfort zone. 

She looks so cute that Gigi can’t help the smile that blossoms across her lips. It’s a passing moment, before Gigi gets back to her work. She still has to pull together the whole improv with Jackie and Heidi anyway. 

Crystal’s just sweet, and she not kissed anyone in a while. It’s nothing worth dwelling on. 

2.

Snatch Game comes around. 

More specifically, it’s during Untucked thst Gigi feels that twinge again. It’s the first week that’s getting to Crystal, and she doesn’t hide it well. She knows she hasn’t done her best, and when she sits next to Gigi, the usual air of ease that comes with her is absent. Gigi isn’t sure what to do with that. 

They listen to the girls fight in relative quiet, and Gigi can feel Crystal’s nerves rattling, along with her leg. She slowly lowers a hand to still her, and Crystal’s eyes dart over to access her intentions. 

Gigi gives her a quick smile and Crystal excuses herself for a cigarette. Gigi lets her go without following. 

After everything, when they are piled onto the bus waiting to be carted off to the hotel, Crystal sits beside her. She’s obviously tired, yawning and drained from the long day, while Gigi feels energy buzzing out of every pore. She won Snatch Game... she wasn’t going to sleep tonight. 

Crystal on the other hand was crashing hard. 

She looks gingerly to Gigi. “Can I lie on your shoulder, please? My head feels so heavy right now.” Gigi just nods her consent and Crystal head falls like its severed. Her eyes are closed when Gigi finally feels comfortable enough to look at her, and she takes the moment to actually look at her for once. 

Crystal is handsome out of drag. Nicky had said so once too, and she hadn’t felt the need to agree or disagree at the time, to focused on having a strong start. Now, well now was different. 

3.

Gigi bombed this one, and she feels the anxiety building with every breath. 

Politics wasn’t exactly her strong suit. She didn’t have the words, never mind the knowledge of how to actually use them, to continue her high streak. And it’s getting to her fast. 

It’s like realising you don’t have enough money for the gas bill, and you start regretting every pack of gum and every Red Bull you ever bought without considering your future self. It isn’t a good feeling, and Gigi finds her mouth dry and her chest tight at the idea of lip syncing. 

Crystal did well. Better than Gigi anyway, and she’s smiling and laughing with the others. The hostility had died down now, and conversation flows easily. But Gigi doesn’t take last much, too in her head about where she was. 

As if she sensed it, Gigi found Crystal’s hand resting on her own. She subtly links their fingers together, even as she continued to talk with the others. Silently lending some companionship while Gigi processes. She squeezes back. 

Later, when Gigi is preparing herself for the possibility of not being safe, Crystal finds her. She slides into her slide profile with her bright blue wig and Gigi feels their hands join together again. 

“You’ll be fine.” Crystal whispers, and Gigi finds herself grateful the camera is not on them. She swallows thickly. 

“It’s just a lot.” 

“I know, but you’re not in the bottom.” Crystal seems so self assured in that that it makes Gigi feel the same. Still, she questions. 

“How do you know that?”

Crystal shrugs. “I just do.” She’s grinning at her, and Gigi usually doesn’t find other queens attractive while they’re in drag, but there’s an exception to every rule. “Besides, you’re not done here.” Crystal’s holding both of her hands now, facing her with such a giddy energy. Its infectious, and the grimace falls from Gigi’s face. 

“Thank you.” She replies, quiet as not to draw attention, and Crystal purses up her lips and drags her in for an air kiss. It’s over before it begins, but Gigi feels her stomach lurch. She should be used to Crystal by now, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

Production is calling them back to set before Gigi can sort through her thoughts enough to say something, anything, that might either drive this forward or end it before she gets invested. Crystal gives her hands one last squeeze, and starts back towards the other girls. 

Gigi watches her go, and feels the comfort she had regarding the challenge vanish with her. 

4.

Gigi has always seen herself in the Top 4. That goes without saying really, all queens going in probably see themselves similarly. But there are only six of them left now, and there are thin margins of error now, and Gigi has not been excelling the way she was at the beginning. 

Crystal, on the other hand, has had an upward trajectory that the judges has been more into every single week. And Gigi had found herself imagining Crystal alongside her in that finale. It was something that crept up over the weeks, and Gigi was becoming much more aware of her fixation on the other queen as it grew. 

She laughs when she first sees Crystal in her Phenomenal Phil look. The muscle suit is perfect, covered in stupid tattoos and Crystal somehow pulls it off. She watches her practise her moves while the others are still changing, and she can’t help bit stare at her ass.

“Goodies?” She asks out loud, and Crystal turns to face her, and she’s grinning and Gigi feels somehow a little nervous. They have become close over the weeks, and flirting comes as a part of any good friendship. Especially one in semi isolation. Gigi wishes she could say she was used to it, but she has never been great with words, flirting especially. 

So when Crystal’s smile tilts a little closer towards a smirk, Gigi’s nerves just spike harder. 

“Its a shame I didn’t know you before we came here.” She said. “I forgot the ‘e’.”

Gigi feels herself flush under her make up. She’s grateful for it, because Crystal shoots her a quick wink before going back to her moves, drawing laughs from the rest of the girls. 

It’s not until she’s watching it on the main stage that Gigi realises she definitely wouldn’t mind seeing that extra ‘e’ emblazed over tat stupid outfit. 

5\. 

Gigi can tell Crystal isn’t feeling good about this final challenge, and it’s putting a lot into perspective for her. She sits nearby and tries to offer whatever advice or help she can, but Crystal seems defeated already. 

She’s kind of come to depend of Crystal for emotional support through the competition, and she selfishly doesn’t want to lose her. But there is also the sensible part of her that tells her that Crystal deserves it, and that she can do it if she gets out if her head. She swallows thickly and asks Crystal to go have a cigarette with her. 

Crystal narrows her eyes. Gigi doesn’t smoke much, less so when there is still so much work to be done, but she lets her pull her outside anyway, despite her obvious lack of both a lighter or any tobacco products.

“Are you okay?” Gigi’s face is full of concern, no different than when they were in the work room, but there is a lot more honesty in her voice. 

Crystal shakes her head. “There’s just a lot of pressure right now.” 

She’s right, of course. This is what it’s all been building too. Going out now would be shit, and they both know it. Crystal sits in the rough concrete steps and rests her head in her hands for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

“Thank you, for like, taking me outside though. I needed the air.” She says, and Gigi sits down beside her. There’s a breeze, but Gigi finds herself feeling overheated in her turtleneck. 

Crystal’s smiling at her again, and though Gigi herself is anxious, and they really, really need to get back inside and get back to work, she lets herself enjoy the moment. She doesn’t focus too hard on the way Crystal’s mouth moves. Not at all. 

\+ 1

Crystal pulls through, naturally. It’s a stressful lipsync to watch, from all sides she’s sure, but Gigi certainly feels the tension in the air. 

She breaks out in a grin when Crystal is saved, and holds her hand maybe a little too tight when she joins her at the back of the stage. She doesn’t know what she would have done if Crystal had decided to go over to the others to her left. She doesn’t think about it though, because Crystal looks like she’s about to cry or laugh or pass out. Gigi can barely tell under her make up. 

“I did it!” Her voice is quiet, trying not to draw too much attention while Jackie is still on stage, but she’s clearly excited and Gigi can’t help but join in, even as her heart twists watching Jackie leave. 

When they finally get off the stage, there’s a few minutes before they can go back inti the workroom, waiting for Jackie to make her exit. Under the scaffolds, and with production running around trying tk make everything work, Gigi feels Crystal tugging her towards the exit.

“Come with me.” She whispers, and Gigi casts a quick glance over at Jaida. She’s watching them, eyes narrow, but quirks her eyebrow at the door. She can cover for a moment. Crystal’s hand is hot in hers and the fresh air comes as a shock to the system. It wakes her up to the fact of what has just happened, and she’s laughing wildly before they make it to the parking lot. 

Crystal released her and spins on her heel, twirling effortless in front of her as if she hadn’t just mimed shitting on the main stage for the second time in as many challenges. Gigi can’t tear her eyes away. 

They come crashing back together and it’s all Gigi can do to not kiss her. Even blue and asymmetrical and puffy, there’s an energy there that she can’t ignore. 

Just as she’s wondering if Crystal feels it too, their laughter begins to die away, and Crystal is looking at her seriously for a moment. As seriously as she can with overdrawn lips anyway. Gigi feels those nerves stir up in her stomach again. She wonders if that will ever go away. 

Gigi doesn’t know what to say to dispel the tension, still halfway caught between the excitement and terror of the upcoming few months, and the excitement and terror happening right now. Crystal doesn’t give her the chance to figure it out. 

She feels the other queen enter her space and freezes. Crystal is trying to move her frizzy wig out of her face, from where the breeze has caught it, and catches her eyes. Gigi wonders how much they give away. She’s been told she has a mean case of RBF, but it doesn’t seem to be working currently, because Crystal is certainly not deterred. 

She’s closer than Gigi has ever been to her off camera, besides when she slept on her shoulder on the bus, and Gigi can’t help but take note of that. That is, until Crystal’s eyes soften a little and Gigi can catch her looking down at her own painted lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” Crystal asks, and it’s all Gigi can do to nod before Crystal crashes their lips together. Gigi is sure they are both going to look a mess after this, with blue rubbing off on her neck from Crystal’s hands winding up to hold her, and red clashing harshly against Crystal’s face. 

But for now, she kisses Crystal in the empty lot and doesn’t think about the future for once. She deserves to enjoy her last day on set, and if that means kissing Crystal until Jaida can’t hold production off their backs anymore, then she intended to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you feel! Torn between a few ideas for what is next, but I have nothing else to do so will be soon!


End file.
